x_menfandomcom-20200222-history
Regenerative Healing Factor
A Regenerative Healing Factor is the ability to heal and or regenerate lost and damaged tissues at superhuman speeds. 'Other Names' *Accelerated Healing *Superhuman Healing *Superhuman Regeneration *Accelerated Regeneration 'Applications:' *'Immortality:' the accelerated regeneration can cause users to recover from even the most deadly wounds, making them practically immortal. *'Foreign Body Immunity:' the ability of superhuman healing can also be applied, making one immune to virtually, if not all, known ailments and narcotics. *'Claw Retraction:' Those with an animalistic mutation and a regenerative healing factor, such as those with claws (especially internal claws that protrude out of a certain part of the body) are able to utilize them at will without having to worry about bleeding uncontrollably. The healing factor enables the user to heal up after having utilized their claws. *'Limb Regeneration:' Some levers of healing factor include the ability to regenerate entire limbs or organs if damaged or destroyed. 'Limitations' *User may not have all the applications that come with this ability. *User's healing speed may vary. The healing speed also may diminish over long periods of time. *Rendered useless if the user is exposed to power negation. *User may not be able to regenerate if decapitated or dismembered. 'Users' *'Wolverine:' Wolverine is one of the most well known mutants with a healing factor that allows him to heal from even the most life threatening of wounds. It also has enabled him to be immune to most ailments and drugs, as well as allowing him to live more than over 100 years. *'Hope Summers:' When Hope mimicked the powers of Wolverine. Used to heal a black eye, several gun shot wounds in her shines, and to regrow her nose, eyes and mend several cuts. *'Sabertooth:' Sabertooth also possesses a healing factor, allowing him to heal from life threatening injuries, as well as an immunity to most ailments and drugs. It also granted him an extended lifespan as well. *'X-23:' Due to being Wolverine's clone, X-23 also has the same healing factor as Wolverine does. *'Deadpool:' Although he was never born with this, Wade Wilson acquired his healing factor from Wolverine's DNA. This was due to the fact that he volunteered for the Weapon X program that was to augment his body with a healing factor in hopes of finding a cure for the cancer in his body. The program, however, caused his cancer to go into overdrive. *'Daken:' Being the son of Wolverine, Daken also has the same ability to heal his body from physical injury and allow him to live longer, as well as make him virtually immune to most ailments and drugs. *'Wild Thing:' Being the daughter of Wolverine, Wild Thing has the same ability to heal and the applications it comes with. *'Wild Child:' Due to having an animal-like physiology, Wild Child has a healing factor similar to most other mutants with the ability. *'Sabreclaw:' Like his father and sister, Sabreclaw has the ability to heal. *'Jubilee:' Although she never had the ability to heal before, Jubilee was infected with a Vampiric Virus that enables her to heal as fast as the average Vampire. *'Beast:' Apart of his genetic atavistic mutation, Beast has the ability to heal based on his metabolism. It makes him able to recover from several ailments quicker. However, it doesn't grant him an increased lifespan like most other mutants with the power. *'Agent Zero:' Much like Deadpool, Agent Zero was augmented with a slight healing factor which was similar to that of both Wolverine and Sabertooth, however more inferior to theirs. He was able to heal from mild to moderate injuries, able to withstand most ailments and possessed a longer lifespan. *'Selene:' Selene is known to be a Vampire and therefore immortal. Due to her immortality, she has the ability to heal. Cinematic Universe *Wolverine *X-23 *Sabertooth Category:Powers